That's Life
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Short oneshot about Hermione losing the one she loves and finding a new love... : HHr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Hey guys... well, I wrote this lil one-shota while ago. Was inspired by something that happened and yeah... :) I hope you like. Oh, this hasn't been edited cause I was too lazy to send it to hids lol.**

* * *

**That's Life**

I thought I could trust him…

I thought we'd be together until the very end…

But I was wrong.

It all started when he asked me out. I liked him a lot so, I said yes. The first few months were absolute bliss. We would go on long walks together and talk about anything. We'd discuss Harry and the upcoming battle between him and Voldemort. He'd complain about his older brothers and his younger sister. I'd nag him to do his homework.

We'd have little fights but we always made up within half an hour…

Life was good.

He could get very jealous very easily but I knew how to put up with him. I knew how to make him feel better. I'd explain to him that I was only with him and no one else. I told him I didn't intend on going off with anyone else, ever.

That's what I thought.

I trusted him with everything I owned. He was my first… and I thought he would be the only one.

I'll never forget the day Harry pulled me aside to tell me my worst fear had come true…

Ron was cheating.

At first I thought Harry was just being stupid. He didn't know my man like I did. Of course my love wouldn't do something so stupid to me! But as time went on I started to notice a few odd things.

We didn't spend as much time as we used to together.

We hadn't spent the night together in a month.

And he was hardly at dinner anymore.

Soon, I came to the harsh realisation that Ron was cheating on me. So I asked Harry to help me catch him.

Harry and I began to spend more time together, plotting our scheme to spring the stupid immature boy. And I grew to like him… even more than I had with Ron.

The difference between Harry and Ron is Harry knows how to appreciate friends and family. Ron, who has always had these two things, doesn't understand anything compared to Harry. Ron is so oblivious to the things around him that I began to wonder if he appreciated me at all.

When we caught Ron in the action it was very difficult. We found him moaning in a cupboard with Pansy Parkinson. I don't have the words to describe the feeling of loss and hate I felt towards him and still feel.

They were both completely naked and Harry rushed to cover my eyes. But I had seen enough. I turned on my heel and ran off. And now, hours after, I'm sitting down in front of the lake, my shoes off and my toes in the water, staring out at the beautiful landscape. Fresh tears wet my cheeks as I think of that disgusting image of Ron and Pansy in the cupboard.

"Hermione?"

I turn around to see Harry standing a little way behind me, concern written all over his eyes. I turn back to stare at the lake once more, trying very hard not to cry again.

"I'm… sorry you had to see that," he says, walking down to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

I don't respond, still staring at the lake.

He sits down next to me and slips an arm around my shoulders. I lean into him, putting my arm around his waist. He smells good, like soap and the library I was always dragging him off to.

"I hate him," I whisper.

"I know," he whispers back hugging me even tighter.

"I thought we were going to be together forever," I say, my throat tightening up, tears beginning to slide down my face again.

"So did I," he says, kissing my forehead. "But at least you know what sort of person he is now."

I nod, burying my face into his chest.

"He was too immature for you," he whispers, leaning his cheek on the top of my head. "You're a wonderful, beautiful young woman and he doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air you do."

I can't help but laugh shakily and pull back to look up at his face. The expression on it is very serious and I can see he wasn't joking about any of what he said. And that's when I realise it.

I can see it in his eyes.

I heard it in his words.

He loves me.

More than Ron ever has.

"Thankyou Harry," I whisper, cuddling his waist again, breathing his wonderful scent in again.

"Anytime Mia."

We sit there all afternoon in each others arms. Just staring out at the world around us. No one bothers us. And I am really happy actually. For the first time in a while.

I'm happy to be rid of Ron. I had thought I loved him, and I thought he was the perfect match for me. But sitting here with Harry and spending so much time with him has made me realise how immature Ron is and how wonderful Harry is. I know I shouldn't have compared my two best friends but I couldn't help myself. And now, since we found him in the closet, Ron seems to be the illogical choice for a boyfriend all along.

"We should go back," he says as the sun goes down behind the hills surrounding the Hogwarts Grounds.

"Okay," I reply as he stands up and pulls me up with him. I pick my shoes and socks up and we walk back up to the castle. "Harry," I say, slipping my hand into his. He looks surprised and looks down at me. I smile reassuringly and say, "Thankyou."

He smiles back and leans down and kisses my cheek softly.

"I will always be here for you Mia."

"I know."

* * *

_**A few years later…**_

I am content with life now.

All those years ago when I was with Ron, I wasn't experiencing full happiness. I had no idea what it felt like to be so in love with someone. I had no idea what it was like making love to someone I love so much…

Harry and I are married now. And I'm a couple of months pregnant. My life has turned out to be as wonderful as it can be. And while Harry and I have small fights over things, we both know that no matter what, we'll always be there for each other.

I love him. So, so much. And I'm never leaving him. That's life.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? To… stupid? Predictable? Didja think it was any good? Tell me in a review! Love you all!**

**Alex**


End file.
